Lee Jung Shin
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Jung Shin *'Nombre:' 이정신 / イ・ジョンシン / Lee Jung Shin *'Apodos:' Giant Baby, Avatar, Jungshin Chingu. *'Profesión: '''Bajista, Rapero, Actor, MC y Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Yeoksam, Seúl, Corea del Sur *'''Estatura: 188 cm *'Peso:' 78 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino': '''Cabra * '''Familia: Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment Biografía Nació el 15 de septiembre de 1991 en Seúl. Su familia está compuesta por sus padres y un hermano mayor. Su familia vive en Ilsan. Terminó la escuela secundaria en Jung Bal High School en Ilsan, Corea del Sur . Se formó en la FNC en 2009. Y en septiembre de 2009 se incorporó a CNBLUE como bajista en sustitución de Kwon Kwang Jin. Aparte de ser el bajista, que también es rapero y voz de respaldo. Lee Jung Shin es el miembro más joven de CNBLUE, así como el más alto, situándose en los 187 cm. Él modeló para el diseñador de moda Song Hye Myung para "2010 Seoul Collection". En 2011, fue elegido para ser una modelo de pasarela para el espectáculo Paseo de la Moda de Seúl, esta vez por el diseñador de moda Song Ji Oh . Lee Jung Shin fue invitado para ser parte del desfile "Men's Fashion Week 2012" en Singapur. Pero debido a su horario, no fue capaz de llegar. Él también fue presentado como el modelo principal en la edición de mayo de la revista Cosmopolitan con el modelo Choi Joon Young. En Cosmopolitan, Jung Shin demostró su imagen de buen tipo que se convierte en un chico malo. Singles edición de la revista de mayo también cuenta con Jung Shin. Jung Shin comenzó a actuar en dramas en el 2012 con "My daughter Seo Young", luego en el 2013 participo en el dramas "The Blade and Petal". Vuelve a la actuación en 2014 con "Temptation" y nuevamente en 2015 con el drama especial de dos capítulos de la KBS: "Thank's my son", el cual es su primer papel protagonista. También es miembro del elenco del reality "I'm going to school". Jbb Dramas *Voice 2 (OCN, 2018) Cameo *Longing Heart (OCN, 2018) *My Sassy Girl (SBS, 2017) *Cinderella and Four Knights (tvN, 2016) *Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery, 2016) Cameo *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) Cameo *Thank You, My Son (KBS2, 2015) *Temptation (SBS,2014) *Cheongdam-dong 111 (tvN, 2013) Cameo *The Blade and Petal (KBS2, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (cameoKBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas * You Pour A Star tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) * Confession tema para Cinderella and Four Knights (2016) Películas *"NEVER STOP" The Stoy of CNBLUE (2014) Programas de TV *'2017: '''Dear My Human (TvN) *'2015: M! Countdown (Mnet, MC Junto Key de SHINee) * '''2015: Jung Yong Hwa Hologram's (Mnet,2015) * 2015: Off To School (KBS2) * 2014: '''Running Man (SBS, Ep 210) * '''2014: Star King (SBS, Junto a Min Hyuk) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2014:' Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2014:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 186) *'2014:' Radio star (MBC) *'2014: '''Guerrilla Date (KBS) *'2013:' Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2013-2014:Cheongdam-dong 111 tvN *'''2013: Mamma Mia (TVN) *'2013:' Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Junto a Yong Hwa) *'2012:' 1 v/s 100 *'2012:' Idol's Star Atletics-Archery Championship *'2011:' Beatles Code (Mnet) *'2011:' Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Star King (SBS) *'2011:' Sunday Sunday Night (MBC) Videos Musicales *4MINUTE - Heart to Heart (2011) Discografía 'Japón' 'Digital Singles' Premios *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' New Actor Award *'2015 Dramafever Awards:' Best Rising Star (Temptation) Curiosidades *'Banda K-Pop:' CNBLUE **'Posición: '''Bajista, Rapero, Maknae. *'Hobbie:' Escuchar Música y tomar fotos *'Especialidades:' tocar el bajo y rapear. *'Fanclub: Untouchable Godesses *'''Idiomas: Coreano (fluido), japonés (fluido) e Ingles (intermedio) * Ha Co/compuesto y Co/escrito algunas canciones para CNBLUE, tales como Daisy, Manito, Control, Stay with Me y Without You. * Los padres de Jung shin querían que él se convirtiera en atleta desde que tenía cinco años, jamás pensaron que sería un artista famoso. * Tiene una gran habilidad para la fotografía. * Al principio parecía que no tenía habilidad para cantar, tan solo para rapear, pero tiempo después ha empezado a cantar mucho mejor, llegando incluso a hacer notas muy altas. *Es el maknae, y se unió al grupo luego de la salida del antiguo bajista, Kwon Kwang Jin. *Al igual que los demás miembros de CNBLUE , es el maknae de su familia. *De los integrantes de la banda con el que mejor se lleva es con Yong Hwa, ya que con el es con quien mas comparte y hacen bromas; en algunas ocasiones JungShin ha dicho que extraña a su Hyung, cuando no esta en casa debido a su apretada agenda y que ademas de ser muy amigos se consideran como hermanos, al igual que los otros miembros del grupo. *No participo en el disco debut japones de CNBLUE , "Now or Never". Por ello, en los conciertos suele cantar él parte de las canciones, como en "Love Revolution". *En el programa "Go Show" contó que el presidente le daría una oportunidad como bajista de CNBLUE. Le dio una misión: "si logras tocar las canciones de CNBLUE y los covers (total de 10 canciones) en un mes podrás ser parte del grupo". Practicó tanto que le salieron ampollas en sus dedos, como no podía practicar, exploto las ampollas y se puso unas tiritas. La goma de éstas se derritieron con el calor de las cuerdas, después se pegaron a las heridas y los dedos se le inflamaron. Todo porque no quería perder esa gran oportunidad. *En un capitulo de "We got married", Tiffany le pregunto quién era su integrante favorita de SNSD, y el dijo que su favorita era Yoon Ah (también lo dijo en un programa de radio). *Se ha desempeñado exitosamente como modelo de pasarela. Participo durante dos años seguidos en Seoul Fashion Week. *Reveló que tiene un hermano de la misma edad de Yonghwa por lo que considera que esa es una de las razones de su buena relación. *Junto a Jonghyun ganaron el premio de la "Mejor pareja de la FNC" en 2013. * Durante un concierto en el AsiaWorld-Expo de Hong Kong atrapado por el momento, cayo del escenario, el cuál por suerte no era muy alto. Sólo sufrió una pequeña lesión en la mano acompañado por las reacciones de los miembros quienes después de confirmar que estaba bien, no pudieron ocultar sus risas mientras Minhyuk se inclinaba para ayudar al maknae desde arriba. * En la conferencia de prensa de Temptation, el actor Kwon Sang Woo halagó a Jungshin, comentando que dentro de poco el ya podría ser actor principal. * Compró un perro, y lo llamó Simba, su hijo * Dio a conocer que él ya no vive con los miembros y que comenzó a vivir junto a su hermano mayor. Ahora todos los miembros viven por separado. * Suele actualizar a los fans con selcas y mensajes, sobre todo de su mascota. Simba, un Golden Retriever. * Jungshin volvió a transformarse en modelo de pasarela en la semana de la moda en Seúl, caminó por la pasarela para SONGZIO 2015 colección Primavera/Verano, el 17 de octubre del 2014. * Jungshin desfiló con 3 atuendos de SONGZIO en la Seoul Fashion Week; el diseñador de la linea SONGZIO también es un fan de CNBLUE. * Su signo es la cabra y este 2015 es el año de la cabra en el año chino. * Es un estudiante de intercambio en el reality "Off To School", él es Shinwoo. * Realizará su primer papel protagonista en el drama especial de dos capítulos para el festejo del nuevo año lunar en Asia de la KBS2 en Thanks my son * Ha demostrado tener una buena habilidad en la equitación. * En una entrevista con las fans una le dijo que le gustaría que sacara un álbum en solitario, a lo que él respondió: Lo siento mucho. * Cantó en el MCountdown en su estreno como MC (en el cual es MC los jueves)... Video de presentacion * NFlying menciona que JungShin lo ayudo comprando cuerdas para el bajo y poco antes del debut gastó 5 million wons comprando un bajo como regalo para ellos * Afirmo que en su ultimo chequeo le dijeron que media 1.88 a lo que él dijo que ya no quería crecer. * En el álbum japonés, Colors, aparecerá por primera vez una canción suya "Daisy". *El 5 de julio de 2018 se publicó que Lee Jung Shin entrará en el centro de reclutas el 31 de julio. Una vez complete su entrenamiento básico, continuará con su servicio de deber activo. Su compañero de banda Kang Min Hyuk, tambien ingresará el mismo día. Enlaces *Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Weibo Oficial Galeria JS01.jpg JS02.jpg Lee Jung Shin3.jpg Lee Jung Shin4.jpg Lee Jung Shin5.jpg Lee Jung Shin6.jpg Lee Jung Shin7.jpg Lee Jung Shin8.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBajista Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:JSolista2019